Goodbye
by Ghirahim The Demon Lord
Summary: Dipper thought he was over with the whole sock opera fiasco, but he turned out to be wrong. I am horrible at summaries. Rated K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Mable sat next to Dipper, eyes red and irritated from all of her crying. Dipper had been in that hospital bed for weeks on end. Everyone has given up hope, except for Mable. But even her light of hope was about to go out.

Dipper was walking through the woods, studding journal number 3 as usual. Dipper was still on edge being it only three weeks after his body was possessed by Bill. Even though everything seemed okay, and nothing out of the ordinary going on, Dipper still had this feeling that he wasn't completely, there. For the past few days, Dipper was more irritable than usual, and would snap at everyone, even Mable. Just now, he got so mad at Mable that he threatened to hurt her, causing her to almost cry. Even Dipper was scared of himself for this. As Dipper was looking though the journal, he kept flipping back to a certain page, the one on Bill Cipher. Never intentionally, he just always seemed to stop on that page. As the day went on, Dipper continued to go deeper and deeper into the forest. The further he went, the further the density of the forest became. Even the animals were hard to hear. Dipper finally realized this and looked up from the journal. He saw that he had left the dirt path and was in the middle of no-where. He sat down on a nearby stump, putting the journal on his lap.

"I just have to retrace my steps. Yea, that's it." Dipper thought out loud.

"Wow pine tree, I can't believe that is what you came up with." Dipper heard a familiar voice. HIS voice.

Dipper got up and looked around.

"Show yourself, Bill." Dipper said coldly.

"Is that anyway to greet an old buddy." Bill said, appearing in front of Dipper.

Dipper jumped back a little, surprised to see Bill again this soon.

"What do you want?" Dipper said, turning his back to the Dorito chip.

"I came to give you an offer." Bill said.

"Like I want a deal from YOU. I am still not over with what you did to me, nor will I ever be." Dipper started to yell.

"Geez kid, just hear me out. I know what you have been doing at the shack, getting mad, snapping at everyone, and even threating your own sister." Bill said.

"Yea, so what." Dipper said.

"The point is, I know what will happen if this continues." Bill said, catching Dippers attention.

Dipper turned back around to face Bill, curiosity and fear crossing his face. Dipper wanted to know what would happen, but feared that it would hurt his sister Mable.

"That's a good pine tree. Now listen to me." Bill said, a little screen appearing on his triangular chest.

"First, you will get mad, and will want to be alone, as you are now basically. Then, you will threaten people if they won't leave you alone. You will be so focused in your studies, that you won't want anyone near you. Eventually, you will become insane with your work, and everyone will be scared of you, even shooting star." Bill said.

Dipper couldn't believe his eyes. The picture showed him in a stray jacket, laughing insanely. He also saw his sister, full of fear.

"No" Was all Dipper managed to say.

"Now, if you want, I can make a deal with you. I would make you safe to be around, making sure you don't hurt anyone." Bill said, extending his hand out to Dipper.

Dipper was hesitant. He felt he shouldn't.

"Well, if you want to think on it, you know where to find me." Bill said.

"Wait, how did..."

"I can read minds, remember." Bill said. With that he vanished.

Dipper jolted out of his sleeping position agents the stump. He got up and started making his way back to the shack, thinking of his deal with Bill the whole time. Little did he know, Bill was watching, anticipating to strike.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper Finally made his way back to the mystery shack, still in disbelief of what happened that afternoon. When Dipper walked into the room, he saw Mable sitting on the floor with waddles, playing some sort of pig patty cake. When Mable looked up, she saw Dipper and her smile started to fade.

"Hey Mable, what's wrong?" Dipper asked, getting concerned.

"Nothing, just, thinking about what happened earlier, but everything is fine now." Mable said, looking back at Waddles.

"If you say so." Dipper said, sitting down on the arm chair.

Dipper pulled out journal 3 and started to look through it, clearing his mind of the horrors he saw from Bill. It wasn't that bad, but he had a feeling it would turn out worse than from what he saw. He started to get completely engrossed in his book, that his mind was almost clear of the outside world. Almost. He looked over his shoulder to see her sister giggling and laughing non-stop.

"What up with you?" Dipper said, an edge to his voice.

"It's this episode of Ducktective I am watching. Hilarious." Mable said.

"Could you turn it off please, I am trying to read." Dipper said, looking back at his book.

"But it is a new episode, and you can just go upstairs and read." Mable said, turning back towards the TV.

By now, Dipper was clenching the book in frustration, almost ripping some of the pages.

"Seriously Mable. I have had a long day I would love to read in peace." Dipper said, raising his voice.

"Come on Dipper. I think you can handle going up a few steps to read a book." Mable said, turning the up the volume of the TV.

"Mable, I swear." Dipper said, raising his book to the air "I, I don't know what to do with you." Dipper felt this tingle in his stomach, this horrible yet amazing feeling.

Dipper looked down, and realized his sister was stricken with fear. Realization hit him, and he ran to their room, without another word.

"She, she was a-afraid, o-of m-me." Dipper stuttered.

'The second phase.' Dipper thought.

"Well, looks like Pine tree is ready for a deal." Dipper heard.

"Bill, just go away." Dipper said.

"Oh come on Pine tree, you're ready to make that deal, I know it." Bill said, appearing next to Dipper, taking his chin in his hand.

"I-I…" Dipper stuttered.

"Come on, just take my hand and make a deal." Bill said, extending his hand to Dipper.

"No!" Dipper yelled, slamming his hand down onto the table.

"This is what I mean pine tree. You are so aggressive. Even towards a dream demon like myself" Bill stated.

Dipper looked up at Bill, who was holding his hand out. Dipper, yet again was hesitant, but he knew, knew that this was best, best for Mable, Stan, everyone. Dipper placed his hand in Bills, excepting the offer.

"Deal."

"Deal." Bill said, an evil look in his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper felt a horrible pain in his head. His whole body started to ache and he's vision became blurry. He tried to let go of Bills hand, but it wouldn't budge. His ears started to ring and he could barely hear anything. Dipper closed his eyes, and hoped whatever was going on would stop soon. Suddenly, everything became quiet, except for the laughing triangle in front of him.

"You know Pine tree, I thought you were smarter than that." Bill said, still laughing insanely.

Dipper opened his eyes to not find Bill, but himself. Dipper couldn't believe this. He fell for Bills trap, AGAIN! Dipper looked down at himself to once again see that he was a ghost, floating above his body.

"BILL! THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!" Dipper yelled.

"Geez Pine tree, no need to yell." Bill said, dancing around the room in his new body.

"And Pine tree, it was part of the deal. I said I would make it so that YOU wouldn't hurt anyone. I never said I couldn't." Bill said.

Dipper just floated there, still in disbelief.

"I still can't believe you fell for my whole going insane lore." Bill said.

Dipper, now completely angry, floated down to Bill, or Bipper as Mable liked to call him, and yelled right in his face.

"What do you mean, insane lore?!"

"What I mean is, none of that was going to happen to you. Most of it was you just going through puberty. With a little of my influence." Bill stated.

Dipper couldn't believe what he was hearing. First, he was stupid enough to believe he was going to go insane, and then he fell for the former Dorito shaped dream demon. Dipper backed away from Bill, completely at a loss. He felt like the whole world was breaking before him, more than before. He just wanted to scream, but he wouldn't let Bill get that satisfaction.

"Well, I am going to get out of here. See if these arms are still as durable as last time." Bill said, turning to leave.

"Oh, and before I forget, I got rid of any communication you had between you and shooting star. So you won't be able to tell anyone of this." Bill said.

Now Dipper was completely crushed, like an old Pit Cola can. Once Bill left, Dipper threw his hat on the ground, frustration and anger taking over.

"Ugh! Why me! Why does it have to be me?!" Dipper yelled, knowing no one other than Bill, would hear him.


	4. Chapter 4

Just real quick, I put in a new font for Bills voice, so when he is speaking, there will be a cool horror style font. Enjoy!-

Bill walked out of the room, laughing hysterically. He heard what Dipper said and couldn't hold in his laughter. It was just too funny!

"Whelp, time to head downstairs." Bill said, falling down the stairs.  
Bill landed with a big thud at the bottom of the steps, causing Mable to rush in, seeing her 'brother' laughing insanely. She just stood there, looking at her 'brother', fear and pain crossing her eyes.

"D-Dipper?" Mable asked hesitantly.

"Yes, my dear sister of mine." Bill said, staggering to his feet."J-just wondering if you were okay. You had a nasty fall there." Mable said, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

"Why, I have never felt better. It's good to be on two feet, ya know?" Bill commented.

Mable backed away from 'Dipper'. Why, of all people, would 'Dipper' act like this, was all Mable could think of. It just didn't make any sense to her what so ever. Mable looked at 'Dipper' for half a second more, before leaving the room in a hurried walk. During all of this, Dipper floated above them, watching in horror and disgust at what he had witnessed. Of course Bill could see him, floating like a stray balloon on the wall, so why not enjoy the moment? Dipper suddenly had a rush of anger and guilt go through him. Before he knew it, he was face to face with himself, arguing with the former triangular demon.

"What was that about Bill?!" Dipper yelled, balling his hands into fists.

"Why, that was me just, testing out my new vessel." Bill said, looking at his nails like some high school cheerleader.

"Don't talk about my body like it is just some, automobile that you can use whenever you want!" Dipper was now scorching with anger.

"But pine tree, its mine now, and I can do WHATEVER I want with it, and there's nothing you can do about it." Bill said, walking to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To test out the durability of these arms of course. Want to see if you kept them in good shape." Bill said, opening the utensil cabinet.

Bill grabbed out possibly the sharpest fork in history. Then, as quickly as he found it, he started to jab it into his arm, making puncture wholes throughout his arms. Dipper could almost feel the pain of the fork, puncturing his skin. How Dipper wished he would just stop. Soon, Bill stopped his little stab-fest and cleaned the fork off, grabbing for something even sharper. Once found, he headed for outside. Outside, he sat down on one of the steps, looking down at the object he was holding. Dipper could only imagine what he would do.

"Now for the legs!" Bill exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper just floated there in horror. 'Did Bill just say that? Did he REALLY just say that?!' Dipper looked around franticly, trying to find some way to stop Bill from destroying his legs. Before he could do anything though, Bill had already started stabbing and puncturing his legs.

"This feels so good Pine tree, I should possess people more often. But your body is good for now." Bill said, laughing hysterically.

"Bill! Why are you doing this?!" Dipper yelled, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Why Pine tree, this is my body now, and I plan to do whatever I want with it." Bill said, getting up from the step he was sitting on.

Bill headed for the woods, causing a trail of blood to fallow behind. Dipper couldn't help but fallow, imagining the worst to come to his body.

Mable was pacing around her and Dippers room. Mable just couldn't shake this feeling of de-ja-vu going through her mind. The way Dipper was acting today, felt oddly familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Something was wrong with her brother, something seriously wrong, her twin sense going off the hook.

"Mable, could you come here for a minute?" Grunkle Stan called from the kitchen.

"Coming."

Mable rushed downstairs, hoping it might be something about her twin. Mable reached the kitchen, hope filling over her eyes.

"Have you seen Dipper? I haven't seen him at all since our little argument on wearing that wolf suit." Grunkle Stan said, worry and guilt in his voice.

"Not since this morning, but I think something is wrong with him." Mable said.

Stan looked at her with curiosity, then dismissing what she had said, as if SHE was the crazy one.

"Mable, I just think he's going through a phase is all. He is twelve after all."

"But still, I just..." Mable couldn't finish her sentence, tears glazing over her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, and headed for the attic.

"Don't worry bro-bro, I will figure this out."

"That was fun Pine tree. Let's do it again!" Bill said, pulling the lose twig sticking out from his leg.

By this point, Dipper wasn't surprised by what the demon would throw at him, causing misery and pain to flow though his body. The newest one was tripping over a tree root and falling down onto a bunch of sticks, some occasionally going into his leg or arm. Bill headed for the top of the hill again, only to come tumbling down again, injuries only getting worse and worse. Dipper slightly wanted to actually feel that pain, just so he knew he had control of his own body. Just to feel the pain of tumbling down a hill, or crashing into something.

"Pine tree, you know you won't feel that for a while right? I plan to keep this body for as long as I can." Bill said, read Dippers mind.

"Of course Bill, of course." Dipper said, looking down at the forest floor, all hope leaving his body, to leave the shell of what he used to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill sat down on the forest floor. He thought why Pine tree wouldn't get surprised by his antics anymore, why he wouldn't get scared or regretful anymore. Maybe Bill was losing his edge.

'No, I just have to up my game.' Bill thought, getting up and walking in the direction of the mystery shack, taking a stick and stabbing his arms.

"You know Pine tree, I have grown to like you." Bill finally said, causing Dipper to stop in his tracks.

"What?!"

"Well, your body I mean, but you've grown accustomed with everything I do to this body." Bill said, looking over to Dipper.

Dipper, processing what Bill had said, looked flustered, pink flooding his otherwise clear white cheeks. Dipper didn't know what to think of that. At a loss for words, he just floated on ahead, looking down at the forest floor.

"Not like that Pine tree. God, sometimes I wonder how you figure out the mysteries of this town. I just meant you have a very durable body, meaning I can do so much more than I could with others who I have possessed." Bill commented.

With a sigh of relief, Dipper continued on alongside Bill, one question still on his mind, how long, how long was this going to go on, and would he ever get his body back? Dipper thought on the subject until they reached the mystery shack, Mable sitting outside on the front porch.

"Oh, h-hey bro-bro." Mable said, fear consuming her voice.

"Hello dear sister of mine." Bill said, walking inside.

Mable fallowed behind her brother, fearing if she got to close, he would snap at her or something like that.

"Dear sister, why are you fallowing me?" 'Dipper' turned to face Mable, a grin appearing across his face.

"N-no reason, just wondering I-if you were o-okay. You were g-gone for a-awhile." Mable stuttered, her voice decreasing in volume with each word out of her mouth.

Bill grabbed Mable's arm, causing Dipper to rush over to them, only to float right though them. Bill grinned, realizing what would scare poor Pine tree the most. Bill brought he face closer to Mable's, grinning like a mad man. He whispered in her ear,

"I have never felt better, my beloved sister of mine." and with that 'Dipper' let go of Mable to head up stairs to their room.

Mable fell to the floor, fear and panic consuming her movements. Hot tears started to cascade down her rosy cheeks, unable to move.

'He has gone insane. I, I knew it. I didn't want to believe it, but he has gone insane.' Mable thought.

Dipper floated besides her, wanting to comfort her in some sort of way, but he couldn't, and he didn't think he would ever be able to.

Bill sat on Dippers bed, thinking of when he should strike his plan. He figured he should wait, but he burned to see and feel and hear Pine trees reaction. He decided to wait two or three days before he set off his plan, the plan, to completely break Pine tree, literally set him off into insanity, into pain and misery, for all of eternity. Bill was going to enjoy the next few days, to as much he could. Bill fell back onto Dippers pillow, suddenly feeling a wave of tiredness. Being in a meat sack was fun and all, but it did have its flaws. Soon, Bills eyes fluttered close, to have no dreams, but to see how his plan would unfold. He couldn't wait for the next few days, hoping everything would go to his liking. It would go to his liking, right?

I really in the mood to write, so I did three more chapters. Hope you liked them, and I am sorry if they sucked.


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper couldn't sleep at all though the night. He kept on dreaming that he was either dead, or he was by Bills side for the rest of eternity. The thought of being dead sounded better than being with Bill though. The only thing that made the nightmare unbearable was seeing his sister Mable, crying her eyes out at his funeral. Dipper sat up from where he was laying? Floating? He couldn't tell the difference by now. It had been a week, a WEEK since he has been a 'ghost', and each day worse came to his body, mind and soul. His body looked like 3 trucks ran over it, he knew for a fact that Mable thought he was insane, and...he was losing hope with each hour it seemed, and with each hour that he lost hope, Bill still had his body. Bills attempts to freak Dipper out and destroy his body were growing more and more horrific and gory. Bill somehow cleaned himself up in the forest a bit before going back to the mystery shack, washing away all the blood and some bruises, so he could start again the next day. It felt like a never ending cycle, wake up, fallow Bill around through the woods, watch whatever Bill would do to his body, then go home and try to sleep. It's not like he needed it, but he didn't want to feel like he was completely dead, so he tried to keep with the human part of him, but even that was hanging on a lose wire.

"Oh Pine tree, time to go." Bill said.

Dipper floated downstairs, not paying much attention to Bill. Once outside, Bill ran for the forest, as fast as Dippers legs could carry him.

"What the..." Dipper questioned the former Dorito chip, and hurried up his pace.

Once deep enough in the woods, Bill stopped at a tree and panted, laughing like a maniac.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you not just see what we ran though?" Bill asked.

Dipper looked back, to realize a blood trail leading up to where Bill was standing. Dipper floated further down the blood trail to see they went through a small bear cave. A very small, but big enough for one full sized bear. Dipper went back to Bill and saw a huge gash in his back.

"Like it Pine tree! I thought it would add to my assortment of scars!" Bill said.

Dipper was speechless. Bill would go far as to go through a bear cave and get a humongous bear scar on his back! Dipper, back to reality, realized, just like always, had cleaned up the scar and was sitting on the forest floor. But now, he had a knife in his hand. Not stabbed into it, but he was holding it the correct way.

"You know Pine tree, nothing scares you anymore, but, I wonder how you would react if it was shooting star who was in danger."

Dipper perked up at this. He would never, ever want Mable to be hurt for a mistake he had made.

"Shooting star would probably look amazing sprawled out on the floor, dead." Bill said.

At this, Dipper rushed at Bill, as if he were to punch him. Without realizing, Dipper had somehow grabbed Bill, or his hand, and putting the knife to his chest.

"You think I am going to let you ruin this vessel!" Bill said, turning the knife away from himself.

"I will no longer be your puppet!" And with that, Dipper plunged the knife into his stomach.

Dipper felt like he was being forcefully pulled into his own body and once there, he felt all the pain Bill caused him, in one fell swipe. Dipper looked up to see Bill, back in his triangular form, glaring coldly at Dipper. Dipper thought that's what it looked like though, his vision becoming fuzzy and vivid.

"Don't think this is it, Pine tree. Once you wake up again, I will be back." Bill said.

"Then...what if...I...don't...wake up?" Dipper asked.

Bill just glared at him, then vanished.

'Goodbye Bill, Goodbye Stan, Goodbye everyone. Goodbye...Mable.' Dipper thought to himself, before passing out. The last thing Dipper heard, was a scream... A scream and a laugh.

I am not sure if I should make another chapter or not, but I most likely will.


	8. Chapter 8

Mable rushed to her brother, tears cascading down her rosy cheeks. She held Dipper in her arms, blood smearing on her sweater.

"Dipper, Why? Why would you do this?!" Mable yelled, her voice echoing tough out the dense forest.

Dipper opened his eyes slightly, glancing at his twin. He couldn't help but smile.

"I, I did...it for...you." Dipper managed to say, coughing up more blood.

"Why? Why would you need to stab yourself, just for my sake? WHY?!" Mable shouted.

"If...I didn't...Bill...would have...killed you...by..."Dipper couldn't finish his sentence, passed out from loss of blood.

Mable, now shocked and panicked, picked up Dippers limp body and rushed to the mystery shack, calling out for her Grunkle. Hearing his great niece's call, Stan rushed outside, to see a panicked Mable and bloodied Dipper. Stan rushed over to Mable, taking Dipper from her arms.

"Get in the car, now." Stan ordered, placing Dipper back in Mable's arms and rushing back inside to grab his keys.

Stan started the car, diving in the direction of the hospital. Mable sat in the back seat, still holding Dipper. By now, Dipper's breathing was slow and infrequent, almost non-existent. Mable could swear Dipper stop breathing once or twice. Once at the hospital, they asked for anyone's assistance, catching the attention of many doctors. Once Dipper was given to a doctor, Stan and Mable both waited, waiting for some response of some kind, good or bad. Some time passed by, before they were greeted by one of the nurses. She directed them to the room Dipper was in and let them be. Mable looked at him horrified. All bandaged up like a mummy and hooked up to who knows how many machines. One of the doctors talked to Stan out in the hallway, while Mable stayed in the room, looking at Dipper.

"Why bro-bro. Why did you have to do this?" Mable said, more tears flooding out of her eyes.

"Mable, can I talk to you for a moment?" Stan said.

"Yea?" Mable said, sniffing a little.

"I just spoke to the doctor, and they said Dipper, is in a coma. A very bad one, and most likely won't wake up." Stan said, his eyes filling with tears.

Mable couldn't hold back her tears though, and started sobbing on Stan's shoulder. They stood there for a while, before looking back at Dipper.

-Now-

Mable started to rub the sleep from her eyes, still holding onto Dippers hand. She still had a few hours on visiting hours, and she planned to stay by her brother though all of it.

"Mable. I need to tell you something." Stan called.

Mable got up silently, bearing for the worst.

"The doctor said, that, how do I say this?" Stan started.

"What?"

"They, want to pull the plugs on Dipper. They say he will most likely won't wake up, and the machinery aren't helping him. They want to turn off the machines. I'm sorry Mable." Stan said, tears coming out of his eyes.

Mable couldn't bare what she was hearing, and fell to her knees. She couldn't, wouldn't let them pull the plugs on Dipper. He would wake up, she knew it.

"They said you could decide what you wanted to do, but if he doesn't wake up in the next three days, he would be gone." Stan said.

Mable rushed to Dippers side. She gripped his hand, pleading for him to wake up.  
"Please Dipper, don't leave me." Mable said, choking on her words.


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper was walking though the dark, dense forest, gripping the journal tightly in his arms. He had no idea where to go or who to call for, but he knew he had to find something. Dipper just didn't know what it was. The more he looked, the more confused and scared he got. Dipper started to hear non-stop laughing, and it seemed that every step he took, he would slow down. Dipper started to exhausted, put kept on going, where ever that was. Dipper came across a steep hill, and started to make his way down, careful not to trip. But then he felt a sudden push. Dipper went tumbling down the hill, hitting probably every rock and stick that was covering the steep hill. Once at the bottom, he meet with a familiar face, or surface. Bill was there, laughing historically at poor Dipper. Dipper just laid there motionless, he looked over and saw journal number 3 laying there, with something sticking out of it. Dipper reached over to grab the journal, only to have his hand squashed by Bill.

"What do you think you doing?" Bill questioned.

Dipper just looked away.

"Doesn't matter anyways, your dead and I have no use for you anymore. Thanks for making my job easier kid." Bill said, tipping his top hat.

Dipper just looked at him wide eyed. Sure Dipper knew something was off, but him, DEAD?! Dipper just sat there, as Bill vanished into thin air. Dipper reached for the journal, still in shock. Once in Dippers hands, he looked at the paper sticking out. He took it out, only to have tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He held in his hand a note, from Mable.

"YO DIP, SEE YA LATER AFTER YOU LITTLE MYSTERY HUNT. HOPE IT GOSE WELL!

-Mable.

Dipper got up, rubbing his eyes from tears. He knew what he had to do. He had to go back to Mable's side, be her mystery twin.

-Back at the hospital-

Mable sat next to Dipper, her hand still intertwined with his. It was almost time for her to leave, but she badly wanted to stay. She lay her head down on the hospital bed, thinking of life without her brother. How they wouldn't be able to enjoy the rest of their childhood together. Mable started to cry again, when she felt something move from under her hand. She looked up, shock racing though her. She felt it move again, so she looked down to see her brothers hand rapped around hers. She looked back at Dipper, whose eyes were still closed.

"D-Dipper?"

Dippers eyes opened up a bit, a smile coming across his face.

"Y-Yea?"

Mable couldn't hold back her tears. She lunged at Dipper, rapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe her eyes. Dipper lay there, a smile plastered to his face. He did it, he came back to see Mable. He wouldn't be saying goodbye to her, rather saying goodbye, to the pain he has brought.

Or so he thought.

For he didn't know,

A little demon, was watching, letting them have their moment.

For it wouldn't be long, before his master plan unfolded.

And the two would be separated again.

But next time, he would have, his little,

PINE TREE.

Hope you guys liked this story, and a little question, if you couldn't already guess, I might make a sequel to this story, but its only if you guys tell me if I should or not. Please tell me, and I hoped you liked this story. Goodbye.


	10. AN

I have finally decided to make a sequel to this story. It's not really one, but sort of is at the same time. I know that sounds confusing, but I promise it will probably make sense (sorry if misspelled) once it's put up here. It's called 'Old habits die hard', and is a BillDip and a little bit of Dipeon. Basically it's a twist on weirdmagedon and yea. It will be up soon, and I hope you'll like it. ? ﾟﾘﾁ


End file.
